First Love
by sasuke fans
Summary: First love, cinta pertama yang sedikit tidak sesuai dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan, ini bukan seperti sebuah hubungan, salah bersikap dan akhirnya saling melupakan, pertemanan yang juga di salah artikan dan hanya ada kekecewan, mereka harus mengakhiri hubungan ini, tapi- / rated K & T / ONESHOOT! DLDR! SASU-SAKU


**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ First Love ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menatap papan pengumuman, kelas 1:2, tidak masalah, semoga aku tidak perlu akrab dengan siapapun, berjalan ke dalam kelas, menundukkan wajahku, aku tidak pandai bergaul dengan siapapun, itu sudah terjadi sejak aku di bangku SD, kadang jika ingin akrab dengan seseorang aku malah mengeluarkan sikap asliku, gadis yang berbicara lebih kasar dan seperti anak laki-laki, teman-teman kelasku jadi malas untuk berteman denganku, sekarang yang aku lakukan hanya menjaga jarak dengan siapapun.

Haruno Sakura, ini adalah tahun pertama ku sebagai murid SMP, memilih duduk di kursi paling belakang, sengaja melakukan hal ini agar tidak perlu ada yang menyadariku yang duduk di belakang, lagi pula anak-anak yang duduk di kursi belakang kadang tidak begitu penting.

Beberapa hari berlalu.

 **Tuk-tuk-tuk.**

Seseorang mengetuk mejaku, menatap ke arahnya dan ini untuk pertama kalinya aku berbicara dengannya dan baru saja tahu jika dia sekelas denganku. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau duduk di sini?" Ucapnya, dia memintaku untuk bertukar posisi duduk dengannya. Menatap bingung ke arahnya, aneh, kenapa dia ingin aku duduk di tempatnya? Lagi pula sebelum masuk sekolah pun aku sudah memilih tempat di paling belakang.

"Tidak." Ucapku padanya, bahkan aku memasang tatapan tidak senang padanya, berharap dia menganggap aku ini gadis yang menyebalkan dan tidak lagi berbicara denganku.

Dia terdiam, kembali menghadap ke depan, akhirnya aku membuatnya menyerah dengan satu kata saja, dia tidak akan mendapat tempat dimana orang-orang tidak akan peduli dengan siapa yang duduk di belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa bulan berlalu, aku jadi terbiasa sendiri, teman-teman kelasku sudah memiliki teman dan geng mereka masing-masing, kadang aku hanya akan sibuk belajar sendiri atau membaca buku, tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, area kursi tepat di depanku selalu menjadi ramai, murid-murid perempuan suka sekali mengerumuninya, ini membuatku terganggu, mereka begitu senang untuk berbicara bahkan mengajak murid yang duduk depanku untuk jalan-jalan, aku pikir dia murid yang baik, dia menjawab 'iya' pada siapa saja yang mengajaknya.

Menatap malas ke arahnya, dia memang sangat populer, tapi dia hanya memanfaatkan wajahnya saja, aku pun tidak bisa hanya mencap dia menang di wajah, ternyata dia pun murid yang paling pintar dari seluruh kelas satu di sekolah ini, tampan, berprestasi, pintar, dan pandai di olahraga, murid yang sempurna, orang tuanya makan apa sampai memiliki anak seperti itu? Terserah saja, aku pun tidak tertarik padanya, pemuda tampan lama-lama akan bosan jika terus di lihat, lagi pula dia seperti selalu di gilir oleh murid-murid perempuan itu.

Aku tidak benci padanya, hanya saja aku tidak suka akan sikap baiknya, dia terlalu baik pada setiap murid perempuan, aku jadi mencapnya sebagai playboy, mungkin murid-murid perempuan yang mengajaknya jalan sudah menjadi pacarnya. Kadang jika tidak sengaja berpapasan atau bertemu dengannya aku jadi malas sendiri, memilih menghindar, atau melawati jalur lain, setidaknya tidak bersamanya atau melihatnya. Memikirkan jika terlihat dekat dengan murid populer itu malah akan menimbulkan masalah, dia seperti seorang idol yang memiliki banyak fans, mereka siap melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi si Uchiha Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tuk-tuk-tuk.**

Kembali meja ku di ketuknya, aku tidak mengerti, kenapa sampai sekarang dia masih ingin pindah kursi denganku.

"Tidak, berhenti untuk mengatakan itu lagi." Ucapku, aku rasa suaraku terlalu keras, murid-murid di dekatku berdiri dan seakan siap memarahiku.

"Ini hanya sebuah kursi, kenapa kau tidak pindah saja, lagi pula ini sudah pertengahan semester, jika naik kelas 2, kita akan di kelas berbeda lagi."

"Benar, Haruno, kau ini sangat egois yaa."

Ini mengejutkan, mereka mengetahui namaku, aku pikir dengan duduk di ujung dan paling belakang, mereka tidak akan peduli, marah, aku jadi marah pada murid populer ini, dia jadi banyak pendukung dan lihatlah, dia menjadi tenang dan tidak menatap ke arahku, posisinya kembali menatap ke depan, para murid perempuan yang kini sibuk mengajukan protes padaku.

"Pindah saja, biarkan Sasuke duduk di sana, kau harus mengalah."

Sabar, sabar, aku jadi harus lebih sabar, mau menghindar dari masalah di sekolah, malah masalah itu mendatangiku. Dengan berat hati, aku tidak ingin kembali di permasalahkan.

Esok harinya, aku benar-benar menduduki kursinya sebelum dia datang, dan kembali meja di belakangku ramai dengan para murid perempuan, aku rasa dia sudah sangat senang mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, semua jadi terasa mudah ketika kau populer.

 **.**

 **.**

Berpikir jika masalahku sudah selesai, tapi sepertinya ini bukan sebuah masalah, hanya sedikit gangguan, si Sasuke itu jadi sering menyentuh punggungku dengan apapun yang di pegangnya, biasanya penggaris atau pulpen, jika berbalik, dia akan mengajukan pertanyaan biasa, dia adalah murid terpintar di sekolah dan kenapa aku harus repot menjelaskan apa yang guru jelaskan tadi? Dia hanya memberi alasan jika tadi dia tidak fokus dan berharap aku menjelaskannya, mau seperti apapun dia, nilainya akan tetap di atasku.

Aku tidak ingin berbuat baik padanya, tapi, ah! Aku sudah jadi kesal sendiri jika setiap dia tidak 'fokus' aku yang menjadi sasaran bertanya, apa dia sengaja? Aku yakin dia sengaja, dia sengaja melakukannya, jika aku marah, akan ada banyak orang yang marah balik padaku, tapi jika aku meladeninya, sekarang murid-murid itu jadi beranggapan aku berpura-pura untuk berusaha dekat dengan Sasuke, semuanya jadi serba salah, dia pasti sengaja melakukan hal ini padaku agar para fansnya itu yang akan membalas.

Hari menjadi semakin rumit dan selalu membuatku dalam masalah, jika mereka sengaja menjatuhkanku, aku pun akan sengaja membalas mereka dengan menjatuhkan mereka, apa mereka pikir aku gadis bodoh yang akan diam saja! Aku akan membalas mereka dua kali lipat lebih parah.

Penderitaanku berakhir saat naik ke kelas 2, akhirnya aku dan Sasuke jadi terpisah kelas, aku berharap tidak akan satu kelas dengannya lagi hingga lulus, aku jadi sangat benci padanya, dia menjadi semua sumber masalahku. Aku jadi semakin sering menghindarinya jika tidak sengaja bertemu, aku muak pada murid itu. Mau menghindar seperti apapun, aku jadi selalu bertemu dengannya, ini benar-benar aneh.

"Saat itu, aku tidak bermaksud jahat padamu." Ucap Sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya dia berbicara seperti itu padaku.

Aku tidak peduli padanya, saat ini kami tengah di perpustakaan, tidak ada hal yang perlu di bicarakan lagi, aku merasa semua sudah jelas.

"Aku sengaja menukar tempat duduk karena murid yang duduk di depanku selalu mengajak ku berbicara dan aku tidak suka akan hal itu-" Timbul sebuah pertanyaan di kepalaku, kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya saja pada murid yang duduk di depannya jika dia tidak senang berbicara, terasa dia memang seperti menjaga sikap di hadapan orang-orang, dia ternyata memiliki sisi yang bodoh. "-Mau bertanya padanya dia pun seperti tidak fokus pada guru, aku jadi kesusahan, mereka yang berusaha akrab denganku hanya menjadi orang bodoh saja di sekitar, tapi kau berbeda, kau murid yang rajin dan tidak banyak bicara." Ucapnya, tatapannya selalu tenang, aku jadi tidak tahu jika dia sedang menyesal atau bagaimana.

Menghentikan kegiatanku dan menatapnya, dia tengah berbicara jujur dan mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan selama ini, aku pikir dia hanya menjadi orang yang hanyut dalam kepopuleran dan tidak pernah mengatakan apa hal yang tengah berada di pikirannya.

"Aku yakin kau sangat marah padaku, maaf."

Dia meminta maaf? Aku tidak percaya.

"Selama ini aku berusaha untuk bertemu denganmu tapi kau selalu menghindar, aku jadi sulit untuk meminta maaf, ya sudah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." Ucapnya dan pergi, dia merasa mungkin aku sudah sangat marah padanya, hanya dia yang terus berbicara dan aku tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun hingga dia pergi, aku yakin dengan begitu dia akan merasa bersalah.

Namun hal aneh terjadi, aku yang menjadi merasa bersalah, kenapa saat itu aku tidak ikut mengungkapkan rasa benci dan kesalku padanya, tapi seharusnya aku tidak marah padanya, marah ini seharusnya aku tujukan pada mereka yang terlalu gila pada Sasuke. Dia memang sangat baik, bahkan rela mendatangiku untuk meminta maaf dari hal yang sudah lewat, kita sudah kelas 2 dan dia masih ingin minta maaf dari masalah di kelas 1. Aku jadi berubah pikiran akan sikap Sasuke, dia hanya terkesan menyembunyikan perasaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Semester pertama berakhir, rolling kelas, kami kembali bertemu, aku masih senang dengan duduk di kursi belakang dan bersyukur dia tidak duduk di depanku, murid lain yang duduk di depanku, kursi Sasuke berada paling depan dan bukan deretanku, dia berada di deretan sebelahku, suasana damai, aku tidak harus ikut mendapat masalah jika berurusan dengannya.

Esok harinya, aku cukup terkejut, kenapa Sasuke sangat bodoh untuk memilih duduk di belakang dan tepat di depanku, haa..~ lagi-lagi, aku jadi merasa dejavu sendiri saat dia kembali mengetuk mejaku, aku tidak jadi banyak bicara dan memilih pindah saja, ini adalah cara aman.

Cara aman yang tidak juga berhasil, dia kembali melakukan hal yang sama, memintaku untuk membantunya belajar dan berikutnya aku benar-benar mendapat masalah.

"Rasakan ini!" Ucap para murid perempuan dengan sengaja membuang sampah ke arahku. Apa yang aku lakukan, aku mengambil tas mereka dan membuangnya ke dalam tempat sampah dan melempari mereka dengan penghapus papan, ha! Aku sudah terbiasa akan hal ini dan tidak akan pernah melewatkan untuk membalas mereka.

"Sakura!" Teriak kesal mereka.

Kadang seragamku di buang dan aku sudah tahu siapa pelakunya, aku akan membalas dengan menaruh serangga di laci meja mereka, mau apa mereka sekarang? Setiap mereka menjahiliku akan membalas lebih parah lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa begitu sulit untuk akrab denganmu?" Ucap Sasuke, dia selalu menemukan ku di perpustakaan, aku rasa ini adalah tempat yang paling aman dan damai untukku.

"Cukup menjauh dariku." Ucapku, dingin.

"Jika seperti itu, kita tidak akan akrab, aku suka berteman dengan murid yang pintar." Ucap Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak tertarik berteman denganmu, berhenti untuk mencoba akrab denganku, kau tahu, seluruh murid di sekolah ini menyukaimu, jika hanya seorang gadis saja yang dekat denganmu, mereka akan menyerang seperti hewan yang kelaparan." Ucapku.

Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dan mengalihkan tatapannya, aku rasa dia tadi menahan tawa, tapi mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja, wajahnya seperti tembok, dia tidak mungkin tertawa atau tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu berikan nomer ponselmu." Ucapnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Mungkin dengan begitu akan lebih mudah berbicara denganmu."

Aku tidak mengerti akan jalan pikiran Sasuke, aku mau saja memberikan nomer ponselku padanya dan mulai sejak itu ponselku akan rajin berdering, dia akan sering mengirim pesan, semua itu hanya pesan tentang pelajaran dan tidak lebih, kami jadi tidak perlu saling berbicara dan bisa menjaga jarak, kehidupanku di sekolah kembali menjadi damai.

 **.**

 **.**

Ponsel yang berdering setiap harinya dan kadang tidak sengaja menatapnya jika kami bertemu di perpustakaan atau di manapun, lama kelamaan aku jadi tertarik pada Sasuke, ini hal yang normal 'kan bagi setiap gadis, tapi kenapa harus dia orangnya? Mengutuk diriku sendiri, aku pun mulai menyukainya, kadang tidak sabaran untuk menunggu pesan darinya, apa hanya aku saja yang selalu mendapat pesan darinya? Tapi aku yakin itu tidak mungkin, beberapa murid lain meminta nomer ponselnya dan dia memberikannya begitu saja.

Agar tidak menimbulkan masalah baru, aku kembali menutup diri, memblokir nomer ponsel Sasuke dan kembali menghindarinya, meminta seorang gadis yang ingin sekali duduk dekat Sasuke, aku bertukar dengan gadis itu dan duduk paling depan di ujung, menjauh darinya adalah hal yang terbaik.

Berikutnya, sepulang sekolah, Sasuke menahanku untuk tidak pulang, dia menarikku menjauh dari kelas dan berdiri di dekat gedung olahraga.

"Kenapa kau menghindar lagi? Aku pikir sekarang semua sudah tenang dan tidak ada yang mencari masalah denganmu."

"Aku hanya bosan." Bohongku.

"Aku tidak yakin jika itu adalah alasannya, katakan dengan jujur, kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku." Ucap Sasuke, dia begitu yakin akan ucapannya. Kenapa nada suaranya terkesan seperti kami ini sangat-sangat akrab? Hanya berkomunikasi lewat ponsel dan tidak melakukan hal apapun bersama.

"Aku harus pulang." Kembali aku harus menghindar.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jika tidak mengatakannya. Kenapa kau menghindar?"

"Aku sudah bodoh untuk jadi tertarik padamu! Aku hanya berusaha menghindarimu karena hal itu akan menjadi masalah. Aku menyukaimu!" Tegasku, aku berubah menjadi egois.

Itu adalah sebuah ungkapan yang cukup membuatku tidak bisa menghentikan dekat jantung ku yang terus berdebar dengan sangat cepat, wajahku terasa memanas dan mungkin saja sudah sangat merona, menatap ke arah salah satu murid yang membuatku akhirnya berani untuk mengatakan perasaan ku, dia terdiam cukup lama, bahkan matanya sama sekali tidak berkedip, mata onyx itu terus menatap ke arah ku, dia pun tidak terlihat terkejut dengan pernyataanku ini, aku jadi gugup sendiri dan memilih untuk menunduk saja, aku tidak bisa menatap balik matanya, saat ini hanya ada perasaan malu yang semakin besar memenuhi kepalaku.

"Aku sampai bingung sendiri ingin mengatakannya bagaimana." Ucapku.

"Hn, baiklah." Jawabnya singkat.

Eh? Dia hanya menjawab seperti itu, menatap ke arahnya, dia begitu tenang dan sangat pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi dan perasaannya saat ini, aku tidak mengerti, dia mau saja menerima pernyataanku dan mau saja menjadi pacarku, apa itu sebuah jawaban yang ku tunggu setelah beberapa detik mengatakan perasaan ku padanya, aneh, aku menjadi senang, tapi senang ini terasa tidak menyenangkan.

 **.**

 **.**

Masih SMP kelas 2, aku rasa ini hanya sebuah hubungan yang tidak berarti apa-apa, yaa seperti sebuah cinta monyet, hubunganku dengan Sasuke tidak ada perkembangan, apa yang di bahas adalah pelajaran, kami tidak pernah pergi berkencan, bahkan untuk saling berpegangan tangan, tidak pernah, aku rasa ini cinta pertama yang hanya memikirkan apa yang aku lihat dan aku rasa, aku menyukai Sasuke begitu saja, tapi tidak mengerti dengan cara menjalankan hubungan ini.

Pada akhirnya aku rasa lebih baik menghentikan hubungan ini, saat kelas 3, kami terpisah kelas lagi hingga lulus, aku pun tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, pesan terakhir darinya hanya membahas pelajaran, Sasuke pun tidak pernah mendatangi kelas ku atau berusaha untuk menemui ku, aneh, aku tidak menjaga jarak dengannya, aku hanya lelah akan hubungan aneh ini, Sasuke benar mengatakan jika dia mau menjadi pacarku, tapi itu hanya sebuah ungkapan tanpa sebuah tindakan, aku merasa kami tidak benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih, lebih tepatnya hanya menjadi seorang teman belajar yang saling menguntungkan. Aku jadi kembali sibuk belajar dan hanyut dalam kesibukan ku sendiri, melupakan Sasuke adalah hal yang terbaik, aku sudah yakin jika hubungan ini sudah berakhir, walaupun sampai akhir kami tidak bertemu dan mengatakan putus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dua tahun kemudian.**

 **SMA Konoha.**

Menatap diriku di cermin, sekarang aku sudah naik ke kelas 2 SMA Konoha, waktu tidak begitu terasa, merapikan rambutku yang pendek sebahu, aku memotong rambutku saat masuk SMA, rambut panjang sepertinya cukup mengganggu, bergegas ke sekolah untuk melihat kelas baruku.

Berdiri di depan papan pengumuman dan mencari namaku, ketemu, aku berada di kelas 2:4, mataku pun terfokus pada nama yang tepat berada di atas namaku. **Uchiha Sasuke.**

Apa! A-aku pikir dia berada sekolah lain, kenapa baru sekarang aku tahu jika kami berada di sekolah yang sama, haa..~ jadi kembali mengingat masa lalu, menjalani hubungan yang tidak jelas, aku sering di jahili gara-gara dia. Bagaimana dia sekarang? Kami sudah cukup lama tidak pernah bertemu.

"Yo, kita satu kelas lagi." Ucap Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, dia adalah murid laki-laki yang duluan menyapaku saat masuk kelas 1, aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia mau sekali akrab denganku, dia pemuda yang periang, penuh energi dan selalu ceria, aku pun kesusahan untuk membuatnya jauh dariku, pada akhirnya kami jadi berteman.

"Aku bosan melihatmu terus." Canda ku.

"Hahahah, jangan seperti itu, kau sudah seperti guru kedua bagiku, tahun ini pun, mohon bantuannya yaa." Ucapnya, dia murid yang sedikit malas dan sedikit bodoh, dia akan selalu meminta ku untuk membantunya belajar, dia pun berniat mengubah kebiasaan yang lebih banyak main saat SMP dan berakhir dengan dia mendapat nilai yang cukup terancam saat masuk SMA, aku rasa ini balasan dari murid yang malas, dia jadi terus belajar giat dengan sedikit bantuanku.

"Aku harap ada traktiran ramen nantinya." Ucap ku, sekedar iseng sebagai meminta sedikit imbalan dari hasil membantu ku.

"Woo...~ Seperti biasa, kau mau makan berapa pun akan ku traktir." Ucapnya dan memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

Menempati kursi di paling depan-ujung dekat jendela, Naruto duduk tepat di belakangku, dia jadi lebih mudah bertanya jika duduk di dekatku, menatap sekeliling kelas, aku belum melihat Uchiha Sasuke. Spontan mataku terfokus pada seorang murid laki-laki yang baru saja masuk, apa dia Uchiha Sasuke? Dia jadi semakin tinggi dan mulai terlihat dewasa, tatapan yang sama namun kali ini tatapan itu semakin dingin dan begitu hampa, apa yang aku lewatkan darinya? Ah aku lupa, saat itu pun aku tidak tahu kabarnya bagaimana, kami tidak bertemu dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Tatapan kami bertemu, aku segera mengalihkan tatapan ku dan berpura-pura menatap sebuah buku yang tengah ku pegang, aku harap dia tidak mengenali ku, aku sudah memotong rambut dan mulai bersikap tidak menutupi diri lagi.

"Aku ingin duduk di sini." Suara bariton, bahkan suara itu sudah mulai memberat, melirik ke samping, Sasuke meminta Naruto pindah.

"Ah? Apa? Aku tidak akan pindah, cari saja kursi yang lain, masih ada banyak kursi yang kosong." Ucap Naruto.

Keadaan ini, Naruto jadi terkesan seperti diriku saat SMP dan berikutnya pasti seluruh murid perempuan akan mengajukan protes padanya.

"Mengalah lah Naruto, ada banyak kursi kosong yang bisa kau duduki, kenapa kau sangat pelit?"

"Kau ini aneh sekali, kau harus baik pada Sasuke."

"Sasuke hanya meminta kursimu dia tidak meminta uangmu."

"Kau tidak pantas duduk disana, duduklah di kursi paling belakang."

Mungkin mereka teman sekelas Sasuke saat kelas satu atau mereka kenal dengan Sasuke, dimana pun dia akan selalu populer.

"Apa kata kalian! Aku tetap tidak akan pindah!" Naruto jauh lebih protes, aku harus tetap tenang dan tidak boleh memperlihatkan senyum di wajah ku, kelas menjadi sunyi, para murid perempuan tidak ada yang berani pada Naruto yang selalu di anggap sebagai murid preman yang nakal, dia tidak nakal, dia hanya suka membela diri jika menurutnya dia tidak salah.

Sasuke menyerah, bernapas lega, loh? Aku lega dengan hal itu, mungkin aku pun sudah muak mendapat perlakukan yang sama dan Sasuke ingin kembali melakukannya pada Naruto.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

"Si-silahkan!"

Melirik ke samping, dia meminta murid perempuan yang duduk tepat di sebelah ku pindah, wajah gadis itu merona dan mau saja pindah, bodoh, kenapa mereka semua selalu bisa di manfaatkan oleh Sasuke? Aneh. Segera mengalihkan tatapan ku lagi, tatapan kami terus bertemu.

 **.**

 **.**

Terasa kembali menjadi anak SMP, kursi di sebelahku akan ramai dengan murid perempuan atau mereka akan bergantian mendatangi bangku Sasuke.

"Jadi kau harus membaginya dulu seperti ini." Ucapku, aku tengah menjelaskan pelajaran matematika pada Naruto, aku tidak akan peduli pada murid di sebelah ku.

"Hoo, kau melakukannya dengan mudah." Ucap Naruto dan memperlihatkan tatapan bangganya padaku.

"Kau saja yang bodoh." Menggetok kepala Naruto dengan pulpen. "Seharusnya kau benar-benar memperhatikan apa yang di jelaskan guru tadi." Tegur ku.

"Aku akan mengantuk setiap pelajaran matematika." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku rasa kau akan mengantuk di setiap pelajaran." Ucapku padanya, dia hanya membalasnya dengan tertawa.

Walaupun sibuk dengan Naruto, aku masih bisa merasakan jika kadang Sasuke terus menatap ke arah kami, aku mencoba mengabaikannya tapi akhirnya menjadi sebuah gangguan untukku, kenapa dia terus menatap ke arah kami?

Pelajaran berakhir dan aku terburu-buru untuk keluar lebih dulu dari kelas, Naruto pun segera mengejarku untuk berjalan beriringan.

"Kau tahu." Ucap Naruto.

"Hmm? Apa?"

"Si Sasuke itu setiap hari menatap ke arahmu, sejak awal dia masuk pun dia terus menatap padamu."

"Aku tidak menyadarinya." Bohongku, aku tahu jika dia terus menatap ke arahku, aku rasa dia hanya melakukan hal yang bodoh.

"Apa kalian saling mengenal?"

"Uhm.. tidak." Aku ragu sendiri mengatakannya.

"Yaa, kita memang tidak sekelas saat kelas 1 tapi dia seperti sudah mengenalimu."

Terdiam.

"Atau dia menyukaimu?"

"Eh? Apa? Hahahaha, itu tidak mungkin, kau lihat saja dia, ada begitu banyak murid perempuan yang mengantri untuknya dan selalu saja berada di bangkunya, dia itu populer jadi pasti sudah memiliki pasangan." Ucapku, ucapan macam apa itu? Aku mengatakannya begitu saja.

"Kau benar, dia itu sangat populer loh saat kelas 1." Naruto tidak menyadari ucapan bodohku itu. "Aku rasa kau satu-satunya murid yang tidak tertarik padanya, aku senang kau tidak seperti mereka, heheheheh, dia pun membuatku kesal saat baru saja masuk ke kelas 2, untuk apa meminta aku pindah, padahal ada banyak kursi kosong."

Naruto mulai berbicara sepanjang perjalanan pulang kami, aku hanya akan mendengarnya berbicara, dia jauh lebih cerewet dari seorang gadis.

 **.**

 **.**

"Film ini akhirnya rilis juga, bagaimana?" Ucap Naruto padaku, dia memperlihatkan sebuah jadwal film dari ponselnya.

"Jangan melakukan kegiatan bersantai dulu sebelum kau paham pelajaran ini." Tegasku.

"Aku tidak bersantai, hanya saja film ini sudah lama aku ingin nonton, ayolah, minggu ini, bagaimana, pergi-pergi-pergi." Ucapnya dan membujukku.

"Kau keras kepala sekali."

"Heheha, aku yakin kau akan menyukainya, jika belajar saja hanya akan membuatmu sakit kepala, rilekslah sendikit."

Dia sangat pandai untuk mengubah pikiranku, dasar Naruto, mengangguk pelan dan dia begitu bahagia, dari meja seberang pun aku bisa mendengar percakapan bangku tetanggaku.

"Sasuke, apa kau ada waktu minggu ini?" Ucap seorang murid perempuan pada Sasuke.

Haa..~ lagi-lagi ada yang mengajaknya, tentu saja dia akan menjawab 'iya' Sasuke memang seperti itu, dia akan selalu baik.

"Hn, tentu."

"Wah, baiklah, minggu ini." Ucap gadis itu dan terlihat sangat senang.

Aku tidak akan peduli pada mereka, aku pikir Sasuke tidak berubah, dia masih Sasuke yang sama, dia akan baik pada siapapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hari minggu.**

Naruto mentraktirku _pop-corn_ , dia sangat pandai untuk mencari sesuatu yang aku sukai, setelah dia memperlihatkan _trailer_ nya, aku jadi ikut tertarik untuk menontonnya.

"Aku ke toilet dulu." Ucapku padanya.

"Okey."

Berjalan ke arah toilet, melirik jam tanganku, masih sekitar 40 menit lagi untuk jam tayangnya, kami masih bisa menunggu, setelah keluar dari toilet, berhenti berjalan, kami bertemu, ini sungguh di luar perkiraan, Sasuke berdiri tepat di hadapanku, aku tidak tahu apa yang tengah di pikirkannya, tatapannya terlihat tidak senang.

"Eh? Tu-tunggu!" Ucapku, tiba-tiba saja lenganku di tarik dan Sasuke membawaku keluar dari bioskop, cukup jauh hingga berhenti, menarik paksa lenganku darinya namun sia-sia, cengkeraman tangannya lebih kuat. "Ada apa! Kenapa kau membawaku pergi? Kau tahu 30 menit lagi filmnya akan mulai." Ucapku, kesal.

"Kenapa pergi dengannya?" Ucap Sasuke, hal yang tidak bisa aku percaya, kenapa Sasuke harus menanyakan hal itu? Dia terus menatapku dengan tatapan tenang.

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Aku bebas pergi dengan siapapun." Tegasku.

Tangan Sasuke terlepas dari lenganku, dia bahkan tidak menatapku lagi.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan berubah." Ada raut kecewa dari wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Sekarang aku sudah berbeda, jadi aku harap-" Menggantungkan ucapan ku, aku harus tegas padanya. "-Kita sama-sama saling tidak mengenal saja." Ucapku, aneh, setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke menatap ku dan kenapa perasaan ku menjadi tidak enak? Seakan aku ingin menarik ucapan ku, masa bodoh, aku memang sudah tidak peduli dengannya. "Maaf, aku harus pergi." Ucapku dan bergegas meninggalkan Sasuke, dia pun tidak menahan ku pergi, apa dia lupa, setelah kita tidak bertemu lagi, aku sudah menganggap hubungan kita selesai, saat itu pun aku rasa dia benar-benar tidak menganggapku sebagai seorang pacar.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke, akhirnya aku menemukanmu, aku pikir kau pergi begitu saja."

"Maaf, aku ada urusan mendadak."

"Apa? Kau akan pergi sekarang?"

"Hn, lain kali kita pergi lagi."

"Oh. Baiklah."

Gadis itu menatap kecewa ke arah Sasuke, sejujurnya dia ingin mengajak Sasuke jalan-jalan di tempat lain, tapi Sasuke memintanya untuk jalan ke mall itu dan memintanya untuk pergi nonton saja, pada akhirnya Sasuke pulang dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

 **.**

 **.**

Menghela napas, minggu kemarin aku tidak fokus dan lebih banyak melamun, Naruto sampai berkali-kali akan menegurku, ucapan Sasuke membuatku kepikiran, kenapa dia harus mengatakan jika aku berubah? Aku pikir setiap orang akan selalu berubah dan itu hal wajar, dia saja yang bodoh, berubahlah sedikit, setidaknya jika kau tidak suka, katakan tidak suka, tapi dia selalu saja meng-iya-kan apapun, bodoh, dia sangat bodoh, dia menyimpan semua hal yang ingin dia sampaikannya.

"Woi, kau melamun terus sejak kemarin." Tegur seseorang.

Menoleh ke samping, Naruto rupanya.

"Aku tidak melamun."

"Apa kau ada masalah? Kau tidak seperti biasanya." Ucap Naruto, seperti tengah mengkhawatirkanku.

Terdiam sejenak, mungkin aku pun butuh seseorang untuk di ajak berbicara, Naruto jauh lebih tepat.

"Sejujurnya, aku bohong padamu tentang Sasuke. Saat SMP kami satu kelas dan cukup akrab, kami sering belajar bersama, tapi saat kelas 3 dan kelas di rolling, kami jadi tidak pernah saling bertemu atau saling sapa, aku pun tidak tahu jika dia masuk ke SMA yang sama denganku." Ucapku, aku menghilangkan bagian kami memiliki hubungan khusus, aku tidak ingin menceritakan hal pribadi itu.

"Uhm... ternyata seperti itu, aku yakin dia itu hanya ingin menggeser kedudukanku sebagai temanmu, dia pikir dengan satu kelas denganmu lagi, dia ingin kembali akrab dan menjadi teman denganmu."

Memasang senyum aneh, aku tidak tahu tanggapan Naruto seperti itu, dia sungguh memiliki pola pikir yang berbeda.

"Tapi, jika kalian memang berteman dulu, sebaiknya bertemanlah lagi, teman itu sungguh orang yang luar biasa, kadang menjadi keluarga kadang menjadi lawan yang asik, yaaa.. aku kira dia itu ingin berbuat jahat padamu, hehehehe."

Aku pikir juga begitu Naruto, tapi hubungan kami tidak sesederhana itu, aku pun tidak harus mengatakan jika aku terkena kasus _bullyan_ gara-gara Sasuke, dia pasti akan sangat marah padanya.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak pikiran dan semangatlah! Sapalah Sasuke sesekali, meskipun aku tidak suka padanya, dia terkesan seperti orang yang menyebalkan dan sok pamer."

Tertawa mendengar ucapan Naruto, dia iri akan Sasuke, apalagi sikap dan tatapannya yang seperti tembok, menurut Naruto itu tatapan yang seperti ingin di hajar saja.

 **.**

 **.**

Lagi-lagi merasa dejavu, Sasuke akan sangat mudah menemukanku di perpustakaan, padahal aku sudah sengaja mencari kursi yang cukup tersembunyi, matanya jelih juga.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud kasar padamu, kemarin." Ucapnya.

Lagi-lagi, aku tidak suka akan sikap yang terus berulang kali di lakukannya padaku.

"Aku pun minta maaf atas ucapanku kemarin, aku tidak berpikir jernih saat itu, tolong lupakan saja." Ucapku, aku ingin mendengar ucapan Naruto, kami tidak pernah bertengkar dan aku ingin membangun kembali hubungan yang baik dengan Sasuke sebagai teman.

"Apa kau mengganti nomer ponselmu?"

"Ah, i-itu, sebenarnya uhm..." Aku ingin bohong saja, mana mungkin aku mengatakan sudah membuang nomer lamaku agar tidak bisa di hubunginya kembali, aku merasa kehilangan saat itu. "...Ponselku hilang jadi aku menggunakan nomer baru." Bohongku.

Sasuke kembali meminta nomer ponselku, aku harap ini akan menjadi hal baik, aku tidak ingin mendapat masalah lagi, sekarang sudah masa SMA aku harus semakin berhati-hati lagi.

"Kau memotong rambutmu?"

"Be-begitu lah, aku hanya ingin mencari suasana baru." Alasanku dan menyentuh-nyentuh ujung rambutku.

"Itu cocok untukmu." Ucapnya, aku sedikit terkejut dan kenapa aku harus malu menatapnya.

Berharap dia tidak berpikir jika aku potong rambut karena sedang patah hati padanya saat itu, aku sungguh menjadi gadis bodoh yang hanya ikut arus.

Kami terus saling berbicara, ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tanya pada Sasuke, termasuk hubungan kita saat itu, tapi aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi, membangun kembali hubungan yang baik jauh lebih penting, aku mulai merasa nyaman dengannya.

Sasuke seakan memahamiku, kami tidak akan saling berbicara saat di kelas, tapi ponselku akan sering berdering lagi karenanya, dia memang tidak berubah, selalu menjadi Sasuke seperti biasanya, orang konsisten itu susah loh, aku salut padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Jadwal hari ini kelas bahasa, ini gara-gara Naruto terlalu lama mengajakku beristirahat hingga kami sedikit terlambat ke kelas, mengambil buku tulis dan pulpenku. Naruto masih saja terdiam di kursinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat, nanti guru akan menegur kita." Ucapku.

"Apa kau dan Sasuke benar-benar hanya berteman?" Ucap Naruto, menatap ke arahnya dan dia berwajah aneh, terlihat begitu serius dan wajah periangnya itu menghilang begitu saja.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucapku, aku tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Aku... Aku sempat melihat kalian berdua akan selalu bertemu di perpustakaan, aku tahu kau selalu akan menghabiskan waktu di sana, kalian terlihat begitu akrab."

"Aku pikir, aku sudah melakukan seperti apa yang kau sarankan padaku, yaa aku ingin kembali akrab dan berteman dengannya." Ucapku, itulah tujuan utamaku.

"Kau terlihat berbeda jika bersamanya."

Hening, angin berhembus perlahan dan menggerakkan gorden jendela, menatap Naruto yang juga menatap serius ke arahku. Detik berikutnya, Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya dan pergi tanpa mengajakku, berhenti sejenak saat akan membuka pintu kelas.

"Aku rasa kedekatan kita ini tidak ada artinya bagimu, selama ini aku sia-sia untuk mengejar seseorang." Ucap Naruto dan berjalan keluar.

Aneh, baru kali ini aku merasa Naruto begitu berbeda, dia tidak seperti biasanya, ceria dan banyak bicara, Naruto jauh lebih tenang dan seakan memperlihatkan rasa kecewanya padaku. Kenapa? Aku pikir kita ini memang berteman baik. haa...~ ada apa sekarang? Sepertinya benar, jika aku kembali dekat dengan Sasuke, seakan ada banyak masalah yang akan menghampiriku, apa aku harus berhenti saja dan mencoba menjaga jarak lagi dengannya?

 **Triingg...~**

 **:: Sasuke.**

 **Kau ada dimana? Kelas bahasa sedang di mulai, cepatlah datang ke kelas.**

Menatap pesan dari Sasuke, perasaanku menjadi kacau, bergegas pergi ke kelas bahasa dan aku tidak menemukan Naruto disana, apa di membolos?

 **.**

 **.**

Akhir-akhir Naruto menjadi aneh, dia terlihat malas untuk menegurku dan tidak peduli lagi untuk aku ajari, ada apa dengannya? Bertanya pada diri sendiri pun tidak membuatku akan menemukan jawabannya, Hari ini aku harus berbicara dengan Naruto, aku harus tahu apa yang telah terjadi padanya, dia terus menghindariku dan aku tidak suka itu, satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar ingin berteman denganku hanya dia.

Kegiatan sekolah berakhir dan aku menyuruhnya untuk tetap di kelas hingga kelas ini kosong. Menatap ke arahnya dan dia hanya membuang muka dariku, dia sungguh bukan Naruto yang aku kenal lagi.

"Jika kau ada masalah, kau bisa katakan padaku, bukannya setiap saat kau selalu mengatakan hal itu padaku?" Ucapku.

"Aku tidak ada masalah." Ucapnya, cuek, aku tidak suka akan sikapnya seperti itu.

"Bohong! Kau terus menghindar, ada apa? katakan padaku, aku pikir kita ini teman." Ucapku, aku pun ikut cemas dengan sikapnya, memikirkan selama ini apa dia hanya berpura-pura menjadi temanku?

"Teman? Yang benar saja, aku tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai teman." Ucap Naruto dia bahkan tidak menatapku.

 **Deg.**

Menatap tidak percaya ke arah Naruto, kenapa dia mengatakan seperti itu? Ucapan semangatnya, tatapan cerianya dan sikap periangnya terhadapku apa itu hanya sebuah kebohongan? Haa... inilah yang aku takutkan dari sebuah pertemanan. Tanpa sadar aku sudah meneteskan air mataku, aku benar-benar kecewa padanya.

 **Sreeekk...!**

Pintu kelas terbuka, aku sangat-sangat terkejut dengan siapa yang tiba-tiba saja masuk, berjalan ke arahku, menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku pergi. Sasuke?

"Apa begini caramu?" Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik menatap Naruto, aku bisa melihat wajah marah Sasuke saat itu, air mataku tidak juga berhenti, ada apa ini? Aku menangis hanya karena mendapat pengakuan Naruto yang tidak menganggapku teman, aku sungguh kecewa padanya.

"Tiba-tiba saja datang dan mengganggu hubungan kami, aku harap kau tidak pernah muncul di hadapan kami." Ucap Naruto, melirik ke arahnya dan dia membalas tatapan Sasuke, dia pun terlihat marah.

"Apa maumu?" Ucap dingin Sasuke.

"Sejak kenal Sakura, aku sudah sangat menyukainya, kenapa kau harus datang di tengah-tengah kami!" Nada suara Naruto meninggi.

 **Deg.**

A-apa! Jadi maksud dari perkataan Naruto itu, selama ini dia tidak menganggapku teman, tapi menganggapku sebagai orang yang lebih dari sekedar teman, aku tidak menyangka akan kebenarannya ini, sikap baiknya padaku, ternyata di artikan berbeda olehku.

"Jika kau pacarnya, bersikaplah seperti pacarnya, jangan kau hanya membuatnya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau lakukan padanya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli ceramah darimu." Ucap kesal Naruto.

Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan bergerak cepat ke arah Naruto, memukul wajahnya dengan keras hingga membuat Naruto terduduk di lantai.

"Hentikan!" Teriakku.

"Sekali lagi kau membuat Sakura menangis, aku tidak akan segan lagi padamu." Ancam Sasuke, bahkan sorot mata tajam itu tidak lepas darinya.

Dia kembali menggenggam erat tanganku dan membawaku segera keluar dari kelas, menoleh ke arah Naruto, dia hanya terdiam dan terduduk di lantai, aku rasa itu sangat sakit, aku tidak percaya jika Sasuke memukulnya. Terus menarikku sepanjang koridor hingga membuat lenganku sakit.

"Berhenti, aku mohon." Pintaku pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti jika kau akan kembali pada orang yang menyebalkan itu." Tegasnya.

"Aku tidak akan kembali." Ucapku.

Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Mengusap wajahku sendiri, aku merasa cukup malu saat menangis tadi.

"Tolong jangan pukul Naruto lagi." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak akan memukulnya jika dia tidak berbuat seperti ini padamu."

"Aku hanya salah paham."

"Sebaiknya kau terus salah paham." Ucap Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Mematung dan menatap punggung lebar pemuda itu, aku tidak mengerti akan ucapannya. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin di katakannya? Dia jauh lebih membuatku bingung dari pada sikap baik Naruto padaku. Berjongkok, memikirkan bagaimana jika bertemu Naruto besoknya? Tadi dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku, tapi aku bisa melihat tatapan Sasuke yang seakan tidak terima.

 **.**

 **.**

Esoknya, aku bertemu dengan Naruto saat perjalanan ke sekolah, ada sebuah plester di pipinya, Sasuke sangat keras memukulnya, suasana menjadi canggung, aku tidak tahu harus berbicara dan bersikap bagaimana pada Naruto.

"Maaf soal kemarin, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis." Ucap Naruto, sedikit terkejut, dia yang mulai berbicara padaku, menatap ke arahnya dan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya.

"Apa sakit?" Tanyaku khawatir.

"Iya, sakit sekali! Ada apa dengannya? Aku pikir aku tidak ada masalah dengannya, dia tiba-tiba saja memukulku." Cara bicara Naruto kembali seperti biasanya, nada suara yang begitu periang.

"Aku minta maaf atas perbuatannya."

"Aku tidak ingin maaf itu darimu, haa..! Aku pun sudah tidak peduli, jika dia akan memukulku, aku akan membalasnya."

"Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf tidak menyadari perasaanmu selama ini." Ucapku, menunduk malu.

"Sudah-sudah, lupakan saja, mungkin yang di katakan Sasuke benar, selama ini aku salah memperlakukanmu, aku hanya terus membuatmu seperti teman pada akhirnya kau memang menganggapku hanya teman, ya sudahlah, teman pun tidak masalah untukku." Ucap Naruto, dia bahkan memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya padaku. "Aku harap dia akan jauh lebih baik dariku." Lanjut Naruto, aku sempat melihat wajah kecewanya dan seketika dia tersenyum kembali. "Haa...~ aku harus segera _move on_." Ucapnya dan mengepalkan tangannya, aku tahu, dia sangat patah hati saat ini, aku hanya bisa mencoba menghiburnya.

"Terima kasih, Naruto." Ucapku.

Ya.. aku sangat berterima kasih akan perasaannya itu. Sedih, aku tidak tahu, kenapa aku harus merasa sedih, yang di katakan Naruto salah, kami tidak memiliki hubungan seperti itu, Sasuke pun mengucapkan hal yang dulunya dia lakukan padaku, kami terus memperlakukan masing-masing seperti teman belajar dan akhirnya tidak ada yang spesial dari hubungan kami. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke mengatakan hal itu pada Naruto jika dia pun seperti itu.

Tiba di kelas, sikap Naruto seperti biasanya, tapi sekarang dia jauh lebih cuek lagi pada Sasuke dan lebih senang untuk sibuk memintaku untuk mengajarinya, dia seakan membalas sikap Sasuke dengan sikap manjanya padaku, tanggapan Sasuke akan seperti biasa saja, dia jauh lebih cuek dan tidak peduli, tapi tidak dengan pesan yang di kirimkannya padaku, dia hanya memintaku untuk tidak terlalu akrab dengan pemuda yang menyukaiku, aku pikir dia seperti tengah cemburu, lagi pula kami pun tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Sasuke saja yang berlebihan.

 **.**

 **.**

Menatap layar ponselku, ibuku memintaku untuk membeli beberapa bahan masakan di minimarket untuk makan malam, rasanya aku ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat.

"Sakura? Haruno Sakura?" Ucap seseorang padaku.

Menatap ke arah orang itu, seragam dari sekolah yang berbeda denganku, aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, mungkin saja aku hanya lupa, terus menatapnya tapi aku benar-benar tidak kenal dia.

"Aku yakin kau tidak mengenalku." Ucapnya, tentu saja aku sama sekali tidak tahu dia siapa, lagi pula seragam kita berbeda. "Kau pacar Sasuke 'kan?"

Heee...! Kenapa pemuda ini mengenaliku sebagai pacar Sasuke? Pa-pa-pacar! Tapi saat itu kami bahkan sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti sedang pacaran.

"Ah, maaf, mungkin kau memang tidak mengenaliku lagi, aku teman Sasuke, kita dulu satu SMP loh, tapi mungkin karena selalu tidak satu kelas, kau jadi tidak mengenaliku." Ucapnya, dia bahkan tersenyum begitu manis.

"Maaf, aku kurang akrab dengan siapapun dan jarang membaur jadi kurang mengenal beberapa murid." Ucapku, malu, aku memang sulit bergaul saat itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Wah, aku tidak menyangka jika Sasuke sampai mengikutimu di SMA yang sama, aku pikir dia akan tetap ikut mendaftar bersamaku, dasar Sasuke itu, dia selalu baik pada setiap murid perempuan tapi pada akhirnya dia hanya menyukai satu orang."

 **Deg.**

A-ada apa ini? Kenapa dia mengatakan hal itu padaku?

"Oh iya, namaku Shimura Sai, semoga hanya dengan mendengar namaku kau mengingatku, oh gawat, sudah dulu yaa, aku harus segera pulang, dah." Ucapnya dan bergegas pergi.

Apa yang aku lakukan sekarang? Aku hanya mematung dan kembali setiap kalimat yang di ucapkan Sai seakan terulang terus menerus. Sesak, kenapa dadaku jadi sesak, selama ini apa yang aku lewatkan dari Sasuke? Dia sengaja mengikutiku di SMA yang sama. Kenapa? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Menatap ke arah dimana Sai pergi, dia sudah menghilang, aku harus bertemu kembali dengannya, mungkin dia bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanku, aku baru saja ingat, dia yang begitu dekat dengan Sasuke, mereka akan terus terlihat bersama jika sedang jam istirahat atau pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

"...Jadi persamaan kuadrat ini di kalikan..."

Aku jadi tidak fokus belajar, melirik ke arah Sasuke, mau berusaha untuk menghindarinya tetap saja akan berakhir seperti ini, apa aku tanya saja nomer ponsel Sai padanya, tapi itu cukup aneh, dia pasti memikirkan kenapa aku harus tahu nomer Sai, haa..~ aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi agar bisa bertemu dengannya. Oh iya, mungkin aku akan mendatangi sekolahnya saja, sedikit jauh dari sini, tidak masalah, aku ingin mengetahui segalanya.

Padahal kami begitu dekat, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun pada Sasuke? Aku saja yang bodoh dan tidak memiliki keberanian.

Saat jam istirahat, Sasuke memintaku menemuinya di perpustakaan, dia hanya terdiam cukup lama dan menatapku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku, penasaran.

"Kalian jadi semakin akrab, apa kalian tengah jadian?" Ucap Sasuke.

Aku harus menahan tawa, apa-apaan raut wajah tidak senang Sasuke itu, aku masih belum memahaminya. "Tidak, kami tidak sedang berpacaran, aku uhm... aku sedang menyukai seseorang dan orang itu bukan Naruto." Ucapku, tenang.

"Oh, begitu." Hanya itu yang di katakan Sasuke dan dia pergi begitu saja.

Menatapnya pergi dan tidak menahannya, sejujurnya, hanya kau orang yang aku sukai, tapi ini waktu yang tidak tepat, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang, saat ini aku harus mencari Sai.

 **.**

 **.**

Kelas berakhir.

"Sakura, Bagaimana dengan makan ramen hari ini?" Ajak Naruto.

"Ah, maaf, aku harus pergi." Ucapku.

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan besok?"

"Iya, besok saja."

Berjalan keluar kelas, melewati meja Sasuke dan sempat melirik ke arahnya, tatapan kami bertemu, aku yakin dia selalu saja melihat ke arahku, segera mengalihkan tatapanku dan berlari, berharap dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang aku lakukan.

Naik ke sebuah kereta menuju sekolah Sai, melirik jam tangan, berharap dia belum pulang, aku ingin bertanya banyak hal dengannya, bahkan harus berjalan lagi, aku sampai berlari lebih cepat, beberapa murid dengan seragam yang sama dengan Sai mulai terlihat berjalan pulang, apa aku sempat? Aku pun tidak tahu kelasnya dimana.

Berdiri tepat di gerbang sekolah itu, SMA Q, melirik ke dalam, sekolahnya sudah kosong, sepertinya aku terlambat, seharusnya ijin pulang cepat agar bisa bertemu dengannya, kecewa, berjalan pulang dengan berat hati.

"Sakura?"

Suara ini? Berbalik dan mendapati orang yang ingin ku temui.

"Aku pikir kau sudah pulang." Ucapku, rasanya begitu lega saat tahu Sai masih berada di sekolah.

"Seharusnya sudah pulang sejak tadi, tapi aku harus rapat osis dulu." Ucap Sai dan lagi dia akan selalu tersenyum manis.

"Maaf, tiba-tiba mendatangimu seperti ini, ada hal yang perlu aku bicarakan denganmu."

Sai hanya menatap bingung padaku, dia sudah baik mau berbicara denganku, mendatangi sebuah taman, aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana lagi.

"Bagaimana kabar Sasuke? Kami sudah jarang berhubungan lagi semenjak beda sekolah." Ucap Sai.

"Dia baik-baik saja dan masih seperti biasa."

"Aku tahu, dia memang seperti itu, akan baik pada siapapun. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau bisa mengenaliku sebagai pa-pacar Sasuke." Mengatakannya saja membuatku malu.

"Bukannya kalian pacaran? Sasuke sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku."

"He? Sasuke yang mengatakannya?" Aku baru mengetahui hal ini, aku pikir Sasuke tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa tentang hubungan kami, bahkan kepada siapapun.

"Iya, dia itu juga membuatku tidak habis pikir, dia malah memilih gadis yang benci padanya."

"Hee! A-aku tidak benci padanya, tapi saat itu hanya sedikit terganggu." Ucapku, aku benar-benar malu saat ini, Sasuke sangat blak-blakan pada Sai, dia mungkin sudah menceritakan segalanya.

"Anehnya saat kelas 3 kalian tidak terlihat bersama lagi, ada apa? saat bertanya pada Sasuke, dia hanya mengatakan untuk tidak mengganggunya, dia menjadi orang yang pendiam dan menutup diri, aku yakin Sasuke sangat terpukul saat itu."

"Sasuke? Ada apa dengannya?" Aku jadi semakin penasaran. "Sejujurnya aku ingin tahu bagaimana Sasuke saat kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi, tolong ceritakan segalanya, aku sungguh tidak mengetahui jika Sasuke sampai mengikutiku di SMA yang sama denganku."

Aku bisa melihat raut wajah terkejut Sai, dia hanya beranggapan jika aku tahu Sasuke mengikutiku. Kami pun berjalan ke arah cafe, Sai memilih tempat yang nyaman untuk bercerita.

"Aku rasa ini akan menjadi cerita yang sedikit panjang."

"Hmm, aku ingin mendengar segalanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **[FlashBack & Normal Pov.]**

"Sasuke!" Panggil Sai, dia sudah menunggu Sasuke untuk keluar dari kelasnya saat jam istirahat. "Aku merasa lebih nyaman jika berteman denganmu."

"Kau harus mencari teman yang lain."

"Tidak perlu, kita sudah berteman sejak kecil, kenapa harus mencari teman yang lain."

Sasuke terdiam, dia tidak menanggapi ucapan Sai, tatapan Sasuke mengarah pada seorang gadis yang tengah berjalan di koridor dan menghilang menuruni tangga. Sai mengikuti arah yang di lihat Sasuke, dia terus menatap seorang gadis berambut _softpink_ sepinggang.

"Ada apa dengan gadis itu?" Ucap Sai, dia cukup penasaran.

"Aku menyukainya." Ucap Sasuke, santai.

"Eh? Menyukainya? Kau menyukai seorang gadis?"

"Hn."

"Kau tidak seperti Sasuke yang biasanya, aku pikir selama ini kau baik pada mereka dan tidak akan mengkhususkan siapapun, kenapa pada akhirnya kau menjadi serius? Apa dia salah satu murid perempuan yang selalu memperlihatkan sikap baik di hadapanmu ? Atau yang rajin mengajakmu jalan?"

"Bukan, dia tidak seperti itu, dia satu-satunya gadis yang benci padaku."

"Apa?" Hahahahahahha, tawa Sai meledak begitu saja, dia tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke menyukai gadis yang membencinya.

"Hanya dia yang memandangiku dengan cara berbeda, aku pikir dia membenciku, dia selalu menghindar dan menjaga jarak, aku semakin penasaran dengannya, mencoba untuk dekat tapi seakan dia memiliki tembok pembatas yang sulit ku lalui."

Sai berhenti tertawa dan menatap serius ke arah Sasuke, teman kecilnya itu benar-benar sedang menyukai seseorang, dia hanya memilih gadis yang benar-benar memandanginya sebagai pemuda biasa, tidak dengan kepopulerannya atau wajah tampannya.

"Sepertinya kau menemukan gadis yang langka, dia mungkin satu-satunya gadis yang unik dari segi sikap, selanjutnya, kau akan bagaimana?"

"Entalah, aku hanya terus berusaha dekat padanya."

"Berjuanglah, aku yakin tidak ada yang mustahil bagimu, aku sudah lapar, sebaiknya cepat ke kantin." Ucap Sai.

Sai tidak akan pernah melewatkan cerita Sasuke sedikit pun, dia orang yang sangat beruntung, hanya padanya Sasuke akan menceritakan semuanya yang tengah di pendamnya, Sasuke akan berbicara jujur pada Sai.

Pada akhirnya.

"Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku." Ucap Sasuke, seakan mendapat sebuah kemenangan, wajahnya berseri-seri, saat Sakura menyatakan perasaan padanya, dia sangat senang, tapi dia begitu pandai menekan emosinya.

"Benarkah! Wah, akhirnya ketangguhan gadis itu runtuh juga, sekarang sudah semester akhir kelas 2, dia benar-benar lama kau taklukkan, aku salut padamu, selamat yaa..." Ucap Sai, baru kali ini dia melihat Sasuke seperti murid laki-laki yang sedang jatuh cinta, dia bahkan tersenyum malu.

"Hn."

Di saat Sasuke ingin mencoba menjadi yang terbaik untuk Sakura, dia tetap Sasuke yang seperti biasanya, masih kaku untuk masalah hubungan serius, dia tidak pandai untuk memperlakukan seorang gadis sebagai seorang pacar, meskipun begitu, Sasuke masih bisa memahami keadaan Sakura, Sasuke tidak pernah ikut campur, dia tahu, Sakura kadang akan mendapat masalah karenanya, maka dari itu, Sasuke terus menjaga sikap dan menjaga jarak dengan Sakura, dia tidak ingin Sakura di sakiti, Sasuke ingin bertindak, namun Sakura melarangnya, Sakura tidak ingin Sasuke terlibat, gadis itu jauh lebih kuat, bisa dilihat dari tindakan Sakura yang kembali membalas setiap murid yang menjahilinya, tidak salah lagi, dia sudah menemukan seseorang yang berarti untuknya.

Namun, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, saat mereka naik kelas 3 dan di saat Sasuke mendapat kabar buruk dari kedua tuanya orangnya, mereka mengalami kecelakaan, ayahnya meninggal dan ibunya kritis, selama itu Sasuke jadi menutup diri, apa yang di pikirkannya sekarang hanya kesembuhan ibunya, ayahnya sudah tidak ada dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, kakak tertuanya sekarang yang menjadi tulang punggung untuk Sasuke dan ibunya. Beberapa hari kemudian, akhirnya ibunya pun ikut menyusul ayahnya, Sasuke mengalami sedikit depresi, seakan tidak kuat untuk kepergian kedua orang tuanya, dia lebih banyak diam dan tidak lagi mendengar setiap murid perempuan yang ingin akrab dengannya, Sasuke bahkan melupakan sejenak hubungannya dengan Sakura hingga hari kelulusan.

"Apa kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Sai, dia pun khawatir akan sikap Sasuke.

"Hn, aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke, dia menguatkan dirinya untuk tidak kembali terpuruk pada masa-masa itu, kehilangan kedua orang tua begitu berat untuknya.

"Lihatlah, kau bahkan semakin kurus, sekarang pikirkanlah dirimu juga." Tegur Sai.

"Hn, terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke, dia bersyukur memiliki teman seperti Sai, di saat sulit pun dia akan terus berada di sekitar Sasuke.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah putuskan akan masuk ke SMA mana?"

"SMA Konoha."

"Aku pikir kau akan ikut denganku, memangnya kenapa dengan SMA Q? bukannya itu sangat cocok denganmu sebagai murid yang sangat berprestasi saat SMP." Sai sedikit terkejut dengan keputusan Sasuke.

"Aku melupakan seseorang dan harus mengejarnya kembali."

"Sakura? Apa kalian masih berhubungan sampai sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tahu, kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi, aku merasa bersalah dengannya, nomer ponselnya pun tidak bisa di hubungi, aku jadi harus bertanya pada wali kelasnya tentang SMA yang menjadi targetnya, dia hanya menargetkan satu SMA."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau masih mengejarnya hingga sekarang."

"Aku sangat menghargai saat dia sudah berani menyatakan perasaannya padaku, kau benar, dia gadis yang langka dan akan sangat sulit di temui, jadi kali ini kita tidak akan satu sekolah lagi, maaf."

"Iya-iya, aku tidak masalah, kejarlah dia lagi, enaknya jika sudah memiliki seseorang yang begitu berharga, aku harap dia tidak melupakanmu atau mungkin sudah memiliki kekasih yang lain."

"Aku yakin padanya."

Dan...

Sasuke ikut mendaftar dan lulus, saat upacara penerimaan murid baru, dia melihatnya, gadis berambut _softpink_ itu, tapi kali ini tidak dengan rambut panjang, dia memotong rambutnya, memegang dadanya, dia tidak mengerti ada apa dengannya, dia hanya jatuh hati pada satu gadis yang hubungannya tidak berjalan begitu baik, Sasuke hanya tidak tahu memperlakukan Sakura, dia jadi menyamaratakan sikapnya pada Sakura dan juga gadis-gadis lainnya. Kali ini dia ingin berbuat lebih pada Sakura, memikirkan jika dia pun salah meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja, tidak mengatakan apapun dengan baik dan jelas, seperti menyia-nyiakan perasaan seseorang, dia merasa sangat bersalah dan akan memperbaiki segalanya.

 **[Ending FlashBack & Normal Pov]**

 **.**

 **.**

Berlari sekuat tenaga, aku ingin bertemu Sasuke, aku ingin bertemu dengannya, apa yang ku lakukan selama ini? Aku meninggalkannya begitu saja dan mencap buruk akan sikapnya, selama ini aku menutup diri dan malah tidak menemuinya, bodoh! Aku benar bodoh!

 **:: Sakura.**

 **Aku ingin bertemu didepan gerbang sekolah, sekarang.**

Terus berlari, setelah turun dari stasiun, menatap langit yang sudah gelap, apa Sasuke akan datang? Ini sudah jam 8 malam, Sai bercerita cukup lama dan akhirnya aku mengetahui segalanya. Sasuke, aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Terus berlari dan tidak peduli dengan kakiku yang sakit.

Tiba di depan gerbang sekolah, mengatur napasku yang terus memburu, lelah, aku berlari cukup jauh, suasana sekolah di malam hari yang sunyi, aku masih menunggu Sasuke, dia belum juga datang, melirik ponselku, aku mengirim pesan itu 15 menit yang lalu dan tidak ada juga balasan dari Sasuke. Melirik sekitar, tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan datang, apa aku hubungi saja? Tidak! Aku ingin berbicara langsung dengannya. Berdiri di sisi dinding dan bersandar, kenapa malam hari begitu dingin? Sasuke juga belum juga datang.

Kembali menatap ponselku, ini sudah hampir jam 9. Sia-sia, aku merasa percuma untuk menunggunya. Mungkin tidak hari ini, aku bisa bertemu dengannya besok. Melangkah pergi dan aku bisa mendengar suara langkah seseorang yang tengah berlari, berbalik dan melihatnya, Sasuke, akhirnya dia datang, wajahnya memerah, apa dia juga berlari dengan cepat? aku tidak tahu jika rumahnya jauh dari sekolah, bergegas menghampirinya.

"Kau tahu ini sudah sangat malam dan kau masih berkeliaran dengan seragammu, kemana saja kau!" Ucapnya, aku jadi malah mendapat marah darinya, dia marah padaku yang masih belum juga pulang dan mengganti baju.

"A-aku hanya ada keperluan tadi dan belum sempat pulang." Bohong, aku tidak ingin mengatakan jika tadi aku sudah bertemu Sai.

"Jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku ke sini?" Ucap Sasuke.

Aku jadi canggung untuk mengatakannya pada Sasuke, aku benar-benar bodoh, bagaimana jika sekarang dia memang tidak lagi menyukaiku? Aku terlalu ceroboh untuk mengambil keputusan.

"Maaf, aku lupa ingin mengatakan apa padamu, maaf sudah membuat datang kembali ke sekolah." Ucapku, malu. "Sebaiknya kau pulang, aku juga akan pulang." Tambahku, beranjak pergi dan sebuah tangan menahanku.

"Jika kau tidak ingin berbicara, biarkan aku yang berbicara padamu." Ucap Sasuke, dia terlihat serius menatapku. "Siapa orang yang kau sukai saat ini?" Pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba saja di katakannya.

"I-itu rahasia, kenapa aku harus mengatakannya padamu." Ucapku, wajahku mungkin sudah merona.

"Selama ini aku pikir kau tidak akan berubah." Ucap Sasuke. Lagi-lagi dia mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti padamu, jika kau punya keluhan padaku katakan saja." Ucapku, aku ingin menyelesaikannya.

"Aku hanya akan mendukung jika seseorang itu jauh lebih baik untukmu." Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya berubah menjadi kecewa, dia terlihat seperti Naruto saat itu.

"Uhmm... aku tidak tahu jika jawabanmu akan seperti ini, sejujurnya ada hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Ucapku, menatap serius ke arah Sasuke, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan wajahku yang merona. "Apa selama ini kau tidak menganggapku sebagai pacarmu? Aku tahu ini sudah sangat lama, tapi saat itu kita tidak berpisah dengan benar, aku bahkan hanya beranggapan saja jika benar hubungan kami berakhir setelah kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi." Ucapku, aku harus memberanikan diri menanyakan hal ini.

"Maaf." Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku pun merasa saat itu kita tidak cocok." Ucapku dan berusaha tersenyum, saat ini perasaanku sedang kecewa.

"Aku mungkin jauh lebih buruk dari temanmu itu. Aku tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik, menganggap jika hubungan kita sama saja dengan hubunganku dengan murid lainnya, tapi aku sudah salah, maaf, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana aku harus memperlakukanmu sebagai seorang pacar, hubungan kita jadi terasa aneh."

Tatapanku melebar, aku sangat terkejut dengan apa yang sedang di ucapkan Sasuke, selama ini dia juga beranggapan hal yang sama denganku, kenapa baru sekarang dia katakan padaku? Kenapa?

"Saat itu aku hanya sedang terpuruk dan-"

"-Cukup." Segera memutuskan ucapan Sasuke, aku tidak ingin mendengar hal yang sudah Sai ceritakan padaku. Aku sudah tahu segalanya dan itu sangat menyakitkan. "Aku sudah tahu akan hal itu." Sasuke terkejut. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu, seharusnya saat itu aku yang lebih peka padamu, saat dimana kau sedang dalam kondisi yang menyedihkan aku malah terdiam dan menunggumu, aku ini benar-benar bodoh, maaf aku tidak bisa menjadi pacar yang baik untukmu." Ucapku, menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"Sebaliknya, akulah yang memikirkan hal itu, aku tidak bisa menjadi pacar yang baik untukmu, aku melupakan segalanya bahkan melupakanmu hingga tersadar jika aku memiliki seseorang yang berarti untukku."

Masih menahan diri, aku tidak ingin menangis, tidak ingin menangis. "Sekarang, aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan yang tidak jelas ini." Ucapku. Inilah yang terbaik, menahan perasaan yang sudah sangat lama membuatku merasa aneh.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk perlahan.

"Maaf jika kita harus berpisah, aku berterima kasih saat kau sudah menerima pernyataanku, rasanya begitu senang." Ucapku, berusaha tersenyum.

"Aku pun ingin berterima kasih kau sudah mengatakannya padaku, aku jadi merasa lega saat itu dan menghilangkan pikiran tentang kau membenciku."

Aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang, tapi inilah yang seharusnya terjadi pada kami, hubungan yang seharusnya sudah berakhir saat itu dan kita akan memulai hal yang baru lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ omake ]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke, apa hari minggu kau ada waktu?"

"Ah, maaf, aku ada janji dengan pacarku." Ucap Sasuke, bahkan memasang wajah tenangnya.

"Heee? Apa? Sasuke punya pacar?"

Keadaan kelas menjadi ramai dengan para murid perempuan yang sibuk menginterogasi Sasuke tentang pacarnya.

"Katakan, siapa gadis beruntung itu?" Ucap mereka dan memaksa Sasuke untuk mengatakannya.

"Rahasia." Ucapan singkat itu membuat para gadis menjadi penasaran, mereka jadi sibuk mencurigai siapapun di kelas, mungkin aku tidak termasuk.

"Lakukan dengar benar, ini salah." Ucapku pada Naruto, kenapa dia tidak melakukan tugasnya dengan benar? Para murid perempuan itu beranggapan jika aku memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Naruto, kami selalu terlihat bersama.

"Kau semakin kejam saja, aku akan mentraktirmu ramen, tapi bantu aku kerjakan yaa... atau kita kencan saja di hari minggu, ayolah." Bujuknya.

"Aku akan berhenti mengajarimu." Ancamku.

"Ba-baiklah." Ucap Naruto dan mulai sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

Naruto berhenti menulis dan berbisik padaku. "Sasuke sekarang sudah punya pacar, apa kau tidak cemburu? Aku pikir kau menyukainya, atau dia mencampakanmu?"

 **Plakk!**

Menggetok kepalanya "Jangan bergosip, cepat kerjakan." Tegasku, Naruto malah ikut sibuk dengan para gadis yang bergosip di kelas.

"Iya-iya, kau jadi seperti guru _killer_ saja." Ucap Naruto.

Aku rasa inilah yang terbaik

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[FlashBack]**

Aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang, tapi inilah yang seharusnya terjadi pada kami, hubungan yang seharusnya sudah berakhir saat itu dan kita akan memulai hal yang baru lagi.

"Jadi, katakan siapa orang yang kau sukai itu." Ucap Sasuke padaku, dia masih menuntut hal itu.

"Kau sungguh pemaksa. Baiklah, di-dia sedang berdiri di hadapanku, aku akan selalu menyukainya." Ucapku, mengalihkan tatapanku yang merona, ini membuatku sangat-sangat malu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pelukan mendarat ke arahku. "Kali ini aku ingin mengucapkannya dengan benar." Ucap Sasuke, aku sampai terkejut, Sasuke memelukku? Memelukku! Seakan ini seperti sebuah mimpi. "Aku menyukaimu, Haruno Sakura, mau kah menjadi pacarku?" Ucapnya lagi.

Memeluk erat Sasuke dan mengatakan 'iya, aku mau jadi pacarnya dan aku juga sangat menyukainya'. Aku rasa aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi dan menangis begitu saja. Kami akan membuat sebuah hubungan baru, mulai lagi dari awal, perasaan yang terus tidak tersampaikan, akhirnya, aku menumpahkan segalanya di hari ini juga.

Melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan menatapnya, dia bahkan menghapus air mataku dan memintaku untuk bersedih lagi.

"Apa aku bisa minta satu hal padamu?" Ucapku.

"Hn, katakan saja."

"Aku ingin kau berbicara jujur pada siapapun, aku ingin kau mengatakan apa yang kau pikirkan dan rasakan, jika memang kau tidak senang, katakan tidak." Ucapku, aku ingin Sasuke sedikit berubah dengan tidak kembali mendengar setiap keinginan para gadis yang selalu menghampirinya.

"Akan aku lakukan, sebenarnya aku tidak pernah mendengar mereka lagi sejak SMP kelas 2, aku hanya berbohong pada mereka untuk mengikuti mereka, tapi pada akhirnya aku tidak datang."

"Ternyata kau jahat juga, tapi pokoknya, kau harus menolak ajakan mereka, aku uhm... aku akan cemburu jika kau pun bersikap terlalu baik pada mereka." Ucapku dan aku benar-benar malu mengakuinya.

"Ah, itu tidak akan terjadi, walaupun aku baik pada mereka, aku hanya punya seseorang yang sangat-sangat aku sukai." Ucap Sasuke, aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum, senyum yang menawan, kapan terakhir kalinya aku melihat wajah Sasuke seperti ini? Itu sudah sangat lama sekali.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri." Tolakku.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba melakukan yang terbaik untuk orang yang aku sayangi." Ucap Sasuke, uhk! Kenapa sekarang dia jadi pandai bersikap romantis seperti ini?

Wajahku tidak berhenti untuk merona, jantungku terus berdegup kencang, Sasuke menggenggam tanganku dan menemaniku pulang, dia akan mulai mengubah sikapnya dan aku pun harus mengubah sikapku, aku harus lebih memahami keadaannya dan tidak lagi bersikap egois.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

oneshoot again!

kali ini isi dari fic ini lebih banyak ucapan dari sudut pandang orang pertama sebagai tokoh utama dari pada percakapannya, mencoba membuat fic dengan gaya lain lagi. tes-tes aja sih, akan beranggapan fic ini boring jika kurang percakapan, mungkin, itu kemungkinan terburuknya sih, Alurnya memang terasa mengalir, tapi ini cukup rumit dan berat loh, ada yang paham akan isi fic ini? paham nggak maksud tersiratnya, sebenarnya, author sedang menyinggung, dari fic ini author ingin sampaikan, jika kalian menyukai seseorang, cobalah untuk setia, apapun yang terjadi, jujurlah pada pasangan dan jangan bersikap egois dan menang sendiri... berasa tengah ceramah, pada sendirinya nggak punya pasangan, wwkwkwkwkw, yak tapi kurang lebih seperti itu, fic ini dalam banget sih maknanya, padahal ini fic pelampiasan karena author sempat nonton anime yang tokoh utama cewek di tolak sama tokoh utama cowok,,,, hadeeeh...~ kan jadi baper dan kesal sendiri, akhirnya lahirlah fic ini... Ini happy ending yaa...~ kalau ada bilang bukan, artinya nggak paham, baca ulang lagi sono.

mau update malming, tapi kelupaan, wkwkwkwk.

Dan author mau berterima kasih atas respon reader dengan pertanyaan selingan author terhadap fic yang akan di selesaikan tentang Sasuke yang jahat, uhmm...~ sepertinya author memang tidak pernah membuat abang Sasu jahat yaa... *cek kembali setiap fic yang udah lama* Dia selalu menjadi sosok pria idaman... haaa...~ kapan punya kayak abang Sasuke juga yaa satu,, Eh(?) hahahha. amin-kan yaaa.. Ngarep nggak jelas.

.

So, thanks jika udah di baca, di follow, atau di like...

.

_Sasuke Fans_


End file.
